dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Prepare for the Challange
The next big update is on its way! On this page is the additions of the new update that will be released at the end of this event. In addition, while this special event is in place, everyone recives x2 Hero Tokens. (Please note that the infomation given below is a slightly modified version of the infomation given on the Forums. For the Forums page, click here) Challenge Mode * Really difficult versions of all the Campaign Dungeons! * Unlocks at Level 30 * It’s really difficult * Drops Orbs used to complete the Blessing of the Seeker quests! (see below) * Hero Level is clamped to the suggested level of the Dungeon! * Bringing level 60 Heroes to the Level 30 Challenge Dungeons lowers their level to match the difficulty setting for the dungeon. * Rewards for completing Challenge Mode dungeons include the normal good loot, like Gems and Gold, but also Tokens for an exclusive new Hero: Leonidus! See profile for Leonidus here (Forum Page) or here (Wiki Page). New Level Cap * Level cap increased to Level 70 Blessing of the Seeker * Collect Orbs to complete Quests to earn the Blessing of the Seeker * Blessing increases strong element damage by 15% + Example: A Fire Hero normally does 30% extra damage to a Nature Hero. That same Hero when Blessed will now do 45% extra damage to a Nature Hero. * Cancels the effect of another Blessed Hero. + Example: Your Nature Hero, once Blessed, will not take the extra 15% damage from a Fire Hero who is also Blessed. * Each Hero can be Blessed only once. Heroes on Loading Screen * Loading a dungeon now shows sliced images of the Heroes you selected for your team. It’s really neat. Tabs on the Quest Window * The Quest window is now tabbed. The new tabs are Daily, Campaign, and Event. Craft Icon * On the main screen you will now find a Craft icon that opens the Evo Combiner for easier access and now you folks with all Full-Ascended Heroes can get to the Evo Combiner. Yay! Stamina Refresh / Purchase Limits / Shop Changes * The 300 Gem Stamina offer in the Shop is now limited to once per day. * Stamina Refreshes limited to 10 per day. * Stamina Refresh costs now scale as listed below (in Gems): * Normal: 25 -> 25 -> 50 -> 50 -> 75 -> 75 -> 100 -> 100 -> 125 -> 125, VIP 4+: 20 -> 20 -> 40 -> 40 -> 60 -> 60 -> 80 -> 80 -> 100 -> 100 * Shop Stock Refresh costs now scale as listed below (in Gems): Normal: 25 -> 50 -> 100 -> 150 -> 200, VIP 4+: 20 -> 40 -> 80 -> 120 -> 160 * Gold is limited to one purchase per day in the Honor Shop (refreshed daily). * Stamina is limited to one purchase per day in the PWN Shop (refreshed daily). GUILDS * Changes to Guild Crown Collection * There is a cap of 210 Guild Crowns that can be earned by each player in a given week. * Any excess crowns that are collected will be rolled over to the next week. * Fixed an issue which prevented kicking some guild members. * Fixed an issue where the Friend button on the Leaderboards did not change from Blue to Grey unless you tapped twice. * Added new Guild sorting features. * Added quests for acquiring lifetime Guild Crowns. * Removed Epic Guild Quests to ensure all Guilds have maximum earning potential per week. * Added Guild Search and Inspect options for players already in a Guild. HEROES * General: New Revenge passive - Slow heroes have a 25% chance to retaliate to any physical attack with a basic attack. * General: Frozen characters can no longer dodge attacks. * General: Various Heroes had passives that have tags (example: Magical) but the Tag text was not being shown. * : Some animation speeds made a little faster. * : Fixed an issue where Hero and enemy health bars were misplaced after using Chaos Howl. Yeah, it no longer Fears the Health Bars too! * : The dynamite weapon should no longer loose its texture when thrown. * : Fixed an issue where the Armor Hunter damage bonus was not being applied to Prince/King Belgar Firebeard. * : Fixed an issue where the Monkey See ability was expiring at the end of Julius' turn. * : Cryosleep will now pause all ticks for status effects while the target is an ice cube. * : Will now resurrect no matter how he is killed. Smash him, crush him, DoT him, make him watch direct to DVD movie sequels? - yep that works too. * : Heroes impacted by Frostbitten now have UI effects on their skills to let you know not to use those skills at risk of your own demise. * : Did some wordsmithing with Wrath trait tooltip. * : Nature Hunter icon is now red. * : Fixed an exception that would sometimes occur when using Hot Coals. In short, Hot Coals is now less exceptional. LOCALIZATION * Various Localization fixes and improvements. Shop * Fixed an issue that would prevent some special offers from being able to be purchased. * Fixed an issue where Shop Timers could show as negative. You no longer need a TARDIS to make some of the purchases. TOWER OF PWNAGE * If an update is delivered while you are in the ToP you will now receive the “Dungeon Boss got better…” message instead of the current weird message you were receiving. * Added an alert indicator to the Town icon when ToP available to be played. * Exiting a Floor now decreases energy on all Heroes exiting the Floor by 1. This addressed an unintentional tactic allowing people to enter and exit floors to charge up their Abilities. Sorry folks, no more of that. SOUND * The "Music" volume setting will now persist through a hard close and app reboot. INTERFACE * Another series of improvements to various tooltip messages game wide. * Summoning Friends in rapid succession is now much less likely to cause problems. * The Quick Loot chest no longer overlaps completed quest message. * If no Evo Island is available, the dungeon list will no longer appear. * ANDROID ONLY: BACK Button in combat should now open the menu. Category:Special Event Category:Game Update